uncle Orochimaru?
by CurlyClone
Summary: Hitomi was 8 years old when her parents sold her off to an Okiya to become a geisha. They told her that she needs to search for a men named Orochimaru if something happens. She leaves the Okiya 6 years later to search for Orochimaru 'cause she needs help from her only family thats left. the problem? Orochimaru doesn't know he has a niece. how will Orochimaru react? ? x oc
1. Chapter 1

hey guys ^_^ I just thought about one thing : how would it be if Orochimaru had a sister and that his sister got a child?  
And if orochimaru had a would that be?  
what if he never knew about it that he had en sister?!  
what would happen to that niece if her parents died ?!  
and what if her parents told her that she got a uncle before they died/sell her of etc. ?  
and then it just clicked. I just had to write a story about that !

this is my first fanfiction story, and english is not my first language... so please be nice to me * bows*

there will be some ocs in this story

main character ( my oc ) :  
name: Hitomi Maru, Hitomimaru  
nickname: Hitomi. Maru. hebi, yellowsnake, yukiko  
age: 14  
lenght: 163 cm  
hair color: black  
eye color: yellow  
skin color: light cream  
Familie: choyo ( mother) Takeshi Akarui ( Father ) Orochimaru ( uncle ?)  
personality: shy and quiet ,wise, clever somethimes a bit rude and tuns insane when you insult the Gesha culture.

…... ow...and I do not own Naruto of course!...

* * *

* HItomi's pov*

my feet are hurting so painful because of the coarsed earth that I can feel my blisters like knifes under my feets.  
I have no sandals for my feet, and my white kimono is under the leaves and grain from the forestMy black hair is messy and is before my eyes, and wet from the rain.

I've been running for days now in this forest searching for a man named Orochimaru, and i have only drank water for the rain and slept on the ground when I felt unconsious because i couln't run anymore. I just escaped from the Okiya, where I spended 6 years my life becoming a Geisha.

My parents sold me of to a Okiya, a Geisha house, when i was 8 years old, because they couldn't afford a child and they were in high debs. The day that we left to the Okiya said my mother one thing and gave me 2 things.  
_" here Hitomi, mama loves you very much, don't forget that! and remember, if they don't want you and kick you and, and we're in heaven, search for a man named Orochimaru._

_and give him this scroll and tell him that you're his niece. keep this scroll with you, no matter what"_ and mother gave me a black scroll.  
_" and here, I give you these bracelet, so that you will never forget us. And don't forget that we love you"_

and she gave me also a bracelet made of rope and in the middle of the bracelet was a amber stone in the form of a eye.  
my father just gave a kiss on my head, and that was the moment that my life was destroyed.

I heard the news that they got killed by someone unknown a few months later and the life of a Geisha isn't easy. I just became a maiko three or maybe four days ago, but I ruined it.  
there was another girl that was like me to become a geisha, Hanata is her name.

We were always fighting, and three/four days before was the top of the mountain. and i did something unforgivable. I killed her.I just had so much hate in my body that was making me insane. all my hate for her came out that moment and killd her with a knife.

I ran away searching for the man named Orochimaru that must be my uncle. I don't even know what he looks like for god sake !  
I just need a place to stay, and that man Orochimaru can only help me.

I talked in these three/four days to a couple, and asked them if they know who Orochimaru lives and where he lives. they looked at me that moment as if I was insane, but they told me carefully that he is currently living in Otogakure, a city in the hidden sound village. but that nobody knows excactly were. Strange isn't it ?!

But the most of all, I'm very qurious how he looks like, if he looks like my mom, with long black hair and yellow snake eyes like I do. but she got a white skincolor while I got a light skincolor.

Is he a shinobi or something like that, and why did that couple look so afraid when I asked them about him.  
I feel my legs beginning to wiggle , but I cna't stop running now, until i found a shelter to hide or find a person. And I found out that it is quite scary to sleep in the night in a forest. And all those disqusting incests everywhere !

" What is a Geisha doing here alone in the middle of the night in the forest ? " I hear behind me and stop running und turn around.  
My vision is blurred right know and it is dark, but I can see that it is a man with grey/silver hair in shinobi clothes with glasses.

" t-thank g-g-god...help...bring me to...oroch-m-ru "and i feel how my body is falling on the ground, or so I think it does. But I can't feel the pain of my body, i'm only seeing the night becoming even more darken in my eyes seeing as last the face of the man that is walking towards me.  
"...oro...ch...i..maru"

* * *

what do you think of the story ?!

please ! read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is CurlyClone here with your new chapter Uncle Orochimaru!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc.**

**enjoy :3 ! **

* * *

**~ First Person P.O.V ~ **

I find it quite unbelievable that out of all the people lord Orochimaru could send, he sends me.

That he sends me to go to the forest to search for some humans to use as experiments in this horrible weather. The clouds above only seemed to be getting darker by the minute. I think quite frankly that there is no human that would be as stupid as to walk in the forest in the middle of the night in Otogakure. Or...at least, I wouldn't be that stupid. Well, I might as well be I mean I am walking...in a forest...in Otogakure...in the middle of the night...in the middle of a storm. I've been in this forest for like two days now, and still haven't seen any civilians or shinobi. It is just so dreadful and depressing that I can't find anyone.

Maybe just maybe I should go back to lord Orochimaru and tell him that it would be much much better to send me back to the forest after the weather has maybe stopped a notch or he would send someone else that would be better at locating a person or whatever. That's what I would at least hope he would do.

I have a whole lot better things to do then to go searching for some humans, like experimenting on humans. That always seemed to be a lot funnier then anything else.

'_Why do I hear panting in the distance? What's that sound? It sounds like it is just a small distance from me_' I thought to myself. Then right there before me I see someone or something running in the distance. It looks like that something or someone is a mile away from me running in my direction. I really do hope it is a human of course, so that I can hit him or her unconscious and bring that person to lord Orochimaru.

I start running towards the thing and as I come closer I can't believe my eyes. I'm not the person who sees beauty in people, on the contrary, I see humans only to use as tools and experiments. I really never usually have no interest in them.

But it...no...she is so beautiful. Right there, before me stands a young girl most likely the age of twelve...no...thirteen maybe. The small girl was wearing a beautiful white kimono that had a cherry blossom tree on it with its flowers falling off.

The kimono had a bit of dirt here and there and in some places you could see where it had been torn and how it had been brushing the ground as she ran. I could see some parts of her legs, her legs are almost as white as her kimono is. Well minus the dirt. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun with two strands of her hair out on the left side of her hair but they were tied off with special beads and two bells on each strand of hair. Her bangs feathers to the left side of her face also. Her hair was a mid-night black with a dark blue tint that gave it definition.

I still hadn't seen her face but I couldn't help but wonder if the left side of her is as pretty as the rest. Her head is turned to the right as if searching for someone. She then quickly turns around and I am caught off guard by her beauty.

Her face is even whiter that her legs, but I think that there must be a kind of paint on her face. No smile adorns her face but she was one of those people if she smiled it brightened her whole face. Her face shows innocence but her eyes. Her eyes that are a beautiful golden color somewhere between gold and a honey color, they had a desperate look. Her eyes that were in a form of that of a snake gave you a look as if to tell you to help her.

And that look...that look...a desperate look that searches for something or someone, I love the way her eyes shine with that expression.

Red eye shadow adorns the corners of her eyes and her lips. Her lips were a red, a red that resembled the color of blood. Her hair was slightly falling down into her eyes casting a slight shadow.

Her breathing is fast as she tries to get oxygen into her lungs. Her breathing slows slowly but it seems as though that doesn't help much. She must be a Geisha, because she is extraordinary beautiful and she wears a beautiful kimono. We were staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, well to me it did. I only was really looking at her eyes. Her eyes kind of reminded me of someone. 'Ohh well' I thought shrugging it off.

_'hn, what shame, that I need to use her as an experiment_.' I thought to myself.

But what in the world is a Geisha doing here alone in the middle of the forest? In the middle of the night at that? That's making me more curious.

"What is a Geisha doing here alone in the middle of the night in the forest?" I ask her giving her a glare to make sure she answered me. She didn't even seem to notice me at first but then she does at her expression surprises me. Her eye give a relieved expression. Why in the world would they! Her life is in danger for one and most people that I glare at tend to be scared.

"T-thank...g-g-god...help-p...bring me t-to... Orochi-i-m-ma-ru-u" and then she falls down, but I catch her before she reaches the ground.

"Oro...ch...i...maru" are the last words that I hear out of her mouth, and I feel how numb her body becomes in my hands.

Why did she ask me if I can bring her to lord Orochimaru? Weird. Such a strange child it seems. Not that i'll complain about it, because it will make things even easier for me.

"hn, what a strange Geisha you are, I shall bring you to lord Orochimaru" I said with a slight sigh.

**~Third person P.O.V~ **

The strange man lifted Hitomi up bridal-style, with much ease. Even though he knew absolutely nothing about her she was still an experiment for him. He carried her in his arms to the so called basement where Orochimaru lived. The man noticed that Hitomi had a very small frame under the heavy white kimono and he felt her body shaking in his arms. Soon though as they got closer to the basement, her body slowly started to warm up. It warmed quickly and he began to see sweat on her face. It got worse and worse and he went on.

The man stopped and felt her head only to recoil fast. Her head was on fire! He had never felt someone with a fever that bad. He picked her up and readjusted her in his arms. He started to run harder then to the basement. He didn't want his only human that would be used as experiment for these days to die in his arms right now. That would be depressing.

_'Lord Orochimaru wouldn't like it if she dies before I reach the basement'_ thought the man. He reached the basement where Orochimaru lived a few moments later. He rushed to the secret door to open the seal. He looked around to make sure no one was there before he opened it and took Hitomi inside. He walked into a long corridor with Hitomi still in his arms.

Orochimaru's corridors were very long and you could get easily lost if you didn't know the way through it. It was like a labyrinth. He felt Hitomi snuggling to his chest to search for some warmth, what made him blush a little. Even though she had a fever it seemed she felt like she was freezing even though she wasn't.

"I wonder what her name is, what kind of name would suit her?" asked the man to himself while he walked to the left before he turned to the right until he stood at black door.

_'Finally, thank Kami, my room'_ thought the man as he opened the door and let Hitomi lay down on his small wooden bed, and started to light the candles .

The room was a simple one with a bed, desk, stool and some candles, book, and a Kunai and shuriken on the desk.

"I must see lord Orochimaru and tell him that I took two days to get only one experiment thats got a fever. Lord Orochimaru is not going to be happy" said the man before he walked out of his room to walk to the room where the man named Orochimaru man knocked three times on one door that was a few minutes further away from his own room and walked in to Orochimaru's throne room. Orochimaru looked up at the man boredom adorning his face before he smirked.

"It seems you have made it back unharmed...Kabuto. So, where are you experiments?" questioned the snake man.

"I only got obtained one experiment, a geisha with the age if twelve or thirteen, my lord. It seems that there were no civilians or shinobi in this weather. The Geisha has only recently gotten a fever my lord" said Kabuto and saw that his lord had a frown on his face.

"I'm disappointed in you Kabuto, but because I heard your reasonable excuse...I will see this through the fingers for this time. Take care of that Geisha, and keep her in your room until her fever's completely gone down. I don't want this experiment to die, because we only have ten experiments left that includes her" said Orochimaru with a slight glare at Kabuto.

"You're dismissed" he said and Kabuto left the room with these words.

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx who betas my story ^_^ **

**R&R!**

**~CurlyCLone~ **


End file.
